Something More
by SarahWuzHere
Summary: The team finds out that Tim has more family then he let on. What happens when Tim's teenage daughter shows up at a crime scene?
1. A Little Bit of Coincidence

Hello there! So, this is my first NCIS story and I don't know if you guys will like it or not. Though I am hoping you enjoy it! I honestly don't know how many chapters it will be. But anywho, enjoy the story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Facebook, which is mentioned in this chapter

A Little Bit of Coincidence

"It's a valid question!" Tony exclaimed, walking into the bullpen with Ziva.

"No, it is not. It is a completely absurd question!" Ziva announced, putting her things on her desk.

"Just answer the question!"

"Alright, no I have not seen 'Saved by the Bell'!" Ziva admitted. Tony gasped.

"And to think that you are an American citizen! Why did they let you into the country?" Tony wondered aloud. Ziva just shook her head. It was then that she noticed a teenage girl sitting at Gibbs' desk watching the two intently.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked walking over to the girl. She stood and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Emmalynn Peretti." Emma told her.

"Ziva David. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ziva questioned. Tony came and stood by Ziva, also inspecting the teenager. Emma was wearing a purple knit shirt, short khaki shorts and there was a streak of blue in her hair.

"Yes, actually there is. Could you tell me where Special Agent Tim McGee is?" Emma hoped.

"He is not in yet." Ziva noticed.

"But you could always leave a note at his desk." Tony suggested. "I'm Anthony D. DiNozzo."

"Emmalynn S. Peretti. Are you aware that your initials are ADD?" Emma realized.

"I am highly aware of that." Tony said, smugly. Enjoying the banter with the agent, Emma continued.

"What does the D. stand for?" Emma wondered.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what the S. in your name stands for." Tony offered. _Smack!_ Gibbs' hand collided with Tony's head. "Right Boss. The D. stands for Daniel."

"That's a cool name. The S. stands for Savannah." Emma replied.

"Who's this?" Gibbs asked.

"This is Emmalynn Peretti. She is looking for McGee." Ziva informed him.

"He's my God-father. And, please, call me Emma." Emma explained.

"I didn't know McTardy had a God-daughter." Tony mused.

"How old are you?" Gibbs asked, observing the teen, which was looking at DiNozzo strangely.

"I turned 17 a few months ago. I don't mean to be rude but I really need to get going. I think I'll just leave a note for Tim and be on my way." Emma told the team. "If one of you could just show me where his desk is, I would appreciate it immensely."

"It's just right over there" Tony pointed. Emma smiled gratefully sat at the desk. The team exchanged some bewildered looks before looking at Emma. She quit writing her note and was now fishing out something from her oversized purse. Emma looked up at them.

"Thanks for all your help." Emma grinned. "Now, if you could point out the bathroom, I would be thrilled. I haven't peed since last night and I think my bladder is about to explode."

"Right over there." Ziva told her.

"Thanks again. It was nice meeting all of you." Emma walked over the bathroom.

"Well that was odd." Tony observed.

"Sorry I'm so late. I had some issues with my car." McGee came rushing in.

"It's a good thing we don't have a case." Gibbs muttered.

"There was a girl who was here. She left you a note." Tony told Tim.

"Her name was Emma Peretti." Ziva added. Some weird emotion passed over Tim's face. He bent down and read the note before smiling happily.

"When was she here?" Tim asked.

"She was in the bathroom. I don't know if she's still there." Tony remembered before seeing Emma waiting for the elevator. "That's her right there!" Tim looked to where Tony was pointing and took off towards the girl.

"Emma? Is that you?" Tim asked, quietly. The young woman turned and looked at Tim and smiled.

"Dad?" Emma wondered. Tim nodded and threw his arms around the girl.

Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs all stood at a distance watching the exchange.

"They obviously know each other." Tony observed, receiving looks from Gibbs and Ziva.

"You think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs muttered, sarcastically.

"It seems they haven't seen each other in a while." Ziva noted.

"Oh, I know! I'll look her up on Facebook!" Tony thought up.

"What is a 'Facebook'?" Gibbs wondered.

"It's a social networking site. You post information about yourself and you add friends…" Tony trailed off, seeing the confused look Gibbs was giving him. "Ah-ha! Found her!" Looking at her profile the team could tell she was very social and enjoyed spending time with her friends.

"Her latest status update says 'Going to find him. Wish me luck!'" Ziva read aloud.

"I'm guessing the 'him' is McGee." Gibbs said.

"Look at that! That one single status post got 97 likes and 49 comments! I don't even get that much in a month!" DiNozzo exclaimed.

Ziva laughed, "Tony, you have a Facebook account?" Tony glared at her until McGee walked back to his desk.

"What's up with you guys?" Tim asked.

"Ziva's being mean." Tony told him.

"Who was that girl?" Ziva asked, trying to get some information out of Tim.

"Oh, she's my God-daughter. Her mom and I were close friends in high school." Tim lied. The team looked convinced so Tim sat back down.

/NCIS is amazing!/

Half-way through the day Gibbs' phone started to ring, telling the team they had just gotten a case.

"We got a case, boss?" Tony asked.

"Dead sailor in his own home at Norfolk. You're driving." Gibbs replied, tossing Tony the keys. Tony grinned and ran off. Tim shook his head, saying something about they were all going to die.

At the dead sailor's house there was a crowd gathering. The police were already talking to the witnesses until Gibbs ordered Tim to take over.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Tim asked.

"I saw his step-daughter walking down the sidewalk crying, if that helps." The witness told him.

"Ok, we'll set you up with a sketch artist and put out a BOLO." Tim answered, writing this info down in a notebook. The witness scanned the still gathering crowd.

"No need to. She's right there!" The witness exclaimed. Tim looked to where the witness was pointing.

"Emma?" Tim whispered.

A/N: So it's a bit of a cliffhanger but I guess that's just how I roll =] I will update as soon as possible. My life seems to be crazy busy right now but I guess that's how life usually is. Oh, and if you couldn't tell, Tim is Emma's dad!

Reviews show love!

Love, Sarah


	2. Loose Lips Sink Ships

You guys should feel loved =] My immune system decided to hate me in the middle of the night and I woke up sick, but I got bored so I figured I'd just go ahead and write a chapter today.

Oh, and to all of you reviewers and readers: I love you guys!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS<p>

Loose Lips Sink Ships

McGee couldn't believe that the witness had just pointed to Emma and said she left the crime scene crying. Sure Tim hadn't seen her since she was a baby but he knew that she couldn't have possibly murdered her step-father.

"Anything from the witness?" Gibbs asked, coming up behind Tim.

"Uh, yeah, he said that he saw Mr. Locke's step-daughter walking down the sidewalk crying." Tim told the older agent.

"Put a BOLO out on her." Gibbs demanded.

"Boss, there's no need. She'd here in the crowd." Tim pointed to Emma.

"Isn't that your God-daughter?"

"Yes, sir, it is." Tim whispered. Gibbs shook his head and walked over to Emma.

"Hey, you're one of the agents that work with Tim." Emma recognized him. Gibbs pulled out his cuffs and put them on Emma's wrists.

"Boss, what are you doing?" DiNozzo wondered, walking up.

"You're going to have to come with us." Gibbs told Emma.

"For what?" Emma cried.

"One of my witnesses claims to have seen you walking down the sidewalk, crying, right after Mr. Locke was murdered." Gibbs explained.

"What? It's not what you think! I can explain!" Emma insisted.

"Tony, escort Ms. Peretti back to NCIS and leave in the interrogation room." Gibbs ordered Tony.

"It is not what you think!" Emma repeated. DiNozzo reluctantly took Emma back to the truck.

"Gibbs, she's only 17, I don't think she could have done this." McGee said.

"I'd listen to you but you sound biased." Gibbs muttered, much to Tim's dismay.

/NCIS is awesome!/

Emma sat in the interrogation room, waiting for one of the agents to come talk to her. She knew that she probably looked guilty. After all, she did come and visit Tim the day after her step-father mysteriously died.

Gibbs and DiNozzo entered the interrogation room, looking Emma up and down.

"It's about time." Emma muttered.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs growled.

"It's just that I haven't gotten to explain what happened and the longer I had to wait the more nervous I was that you guys would accuse me." Emma explained.

"Why would you be nervous if you didn't do anything?" Tony wondered.

"I've always been nervous when people question me." Emma said smugly.

"You said that you didn't get to explain what happened last night, what are you waiting for?" Gibbs inquired.

"Christmas," Emma said sarcastically. "I went to confront Isaac about the money my mom left me and I couldn't get up the courage to talk to him about it so I broke down."

"And killed him." Tony added.

"No, I walked to my friend's house." Emma replied.

"Your mom left you money? For what?" Gibbs questioned.

"She died, and she had set up a fund for me if anything ever happened to her."

Tim and Ziva, meanwhile, were watching the interrogation on the other side of the glass.

"Did you know Emma's mother died?" Ziva asked Tim after Emma broke the news.

"No, I didn't even know that Michelle got married." Tim responded

"It sounds like you and Emma's mother were pretty close." Ziva noted. Before Tim could respond, Gibbs came walking in.

"McGee, go down to the lab and do a background check on Emma." Gibbs ordered

"For what reason?" Ziva wondered.

"To see if her mother really did die, or if she's making this whole mess up." Gibbs informed them.

Tim stalked down to Abby's lab, upset that his daughter was being accused of murder.

"Hiya Timmy! What do you need?" Abby asked, cheerfully.

"I need you to run a background check on Emma Peretti." McGee muttered.

"Coming right up." Abby answered. "Well it says here that her mother, Michelle Locke, died a few months ago. Other then that, nothing hinky really happened. She graduated high school last year and she's working part time while taking college classes." Tim felt a surge of pride from the list of Emma's accomplishments.

"What about her parents?" Tony asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Well her mom, Michelle, gave birth to her when she was seventeen and her father isn't listed on the birth certificate." Abby answered. "Also, I looked up her blog and she and her step dad had a hostile relationship. Emma resented Isaac, and Isaac constantly mocked her."

"That gives her motive." Tony whispered before heading up to the interrogation room once again.

Emma sat in the empty interrogation room, waiting for the agents to come back. She knew this wasn't over.

"Turns out that you and your step father didn't have too good of a relationship." Tony reminded her, coming in.

"No, we didn't. He constantly mocked me." Emma said.

"And that's why you killed him, isn't it? Your mother died and you had nobody to stop him from making fun of you, and all the rage just built up until you exploded." Tony shouted.

"What is wrong with you?" Emma was on her feet in an instant. "It wasn't like that at all! I was terrified of him!"

"Terrified of what exactly? That he wouldn't give you any money and you would have to keep your waitressing job? You killed him so he would quit mocking you and you would get your money!"

Emma started pulling up the back part of shirt for proof.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Tony wondered.

"I'm not stripping down for you, if that's what you think." Emma hissed. She turned around and showed Tony the burn marks.

"I was terrified of him because he abused me. I couldn't have killed him because I was scared to go back to that house."

A/N: So I'm not exactly sure that made the most sense. But give me a break, I've been awake since 1 A.M.


	3. Bits of Information

Wow, so I haven't updated in a little bit. Wednesday through Friday was just crazy and yesterday I got the call to be an "emergency bridesmaid" (Don't ask.). Things have just been crazy busy.

This summer I'll probably update frequently because my family isn't really planning any vacations and though I'll hang out with my friends a lot, I will **make **time for updating.

Disclaimer Yeah, I don't own NCIS.

Bits Of Information

"I do not think she did it." Ziva announced. Team Gibbs was sitting in a circle, discussing the case.

"I second that." Tim agreed.

"You don't count, McBiased. You're her God-father; you believe she hasn't done anything wrong." Tony objected.

"That's not true." Tim argued.

"Enough! I will have Gibbs slap you two if you keep arguing." Ziva shouted. "Gibbs, do you think she did it."

"No, she didn't do it." Gibbs said. Tony smirked at the thought that only himself thought Emma was guilty.

"See, Tony? Even Gibbs believes that Emma is innocent!" Tim grinned.

"I also think she's hiding something." Gibbs admitted before going back to the interrogation room.

"What now? In your face!" Tony smiled. Tim rolled his eyes and followed Gibbs.

"You are such a child." Ziva scoffed.

In the interrogation room, Emma sat humming to herself when Gibbs burst through the door.

"Hello?" Emma said awkwardly.

"You didn't do it." Gibbs stated.

"Finally, someone who believes me." Emma muttered.

"But you're also hiding something." Gibbs observed. Emma shifted comfortably.

"There's something I should probably tell you." Emma whispered. Gibbs waited.

"Well actually there are two things I should tell you. First off, I heard Isaac shouting at someone the day before he died."

"Who was he shouting at?"

"He was on his cell phone, so I couldn't tell. I saw him grocery shopping and he was just standing in the middle of the frozen food isle, shouting at someone over the phone." Emma told Gibbs.

"Do you remember anything he said?" Gibbs hoped. Emma dropped her head and started to think.

"Yeah, I think he said 'That is none of your business. Who are you anyway?'" Emma remembered.

"Around what time was this?"

"About four in the afternoon. I was getting some shopping done before I went to work." Emma admitted. "Oh, and about the second thing-"Gibbs was out of the door before she could finish the sentence.

Abby was finishing up her Caf-Pow! when Gibbs rudely interrupted her.

"What do you got, Abs?" Gibbs wondered.

"Not enough Caf-Pow! And too much energy." Abby joked.

"I meant about the case." Gibbs stated.

"I got a partial fingerprint match. The finger from which the print came from belongs to one Demetri Reynolds." Abby informed him. "He goes to the same collage as Emma and is her current lab partner."

"That's good. I need you to check Isaac Locke's phone records from the day before he was murdered." Gibbs demanded.

"Check and check." Abby typed furiously. "It says here that he got a phone call at 4:11 that day from… Demetri Reynolds." Gibbs headed back up to the interrogation room.

"Does the name Demetri Reynolds sound familiar to you?" Gibb asked, once he entered the room.

"Yeah, that's my lab partner. He's a little strange but other than that he's cool. Really protective though." Emma scoffed.

"What do you mean by 'strange'?"

"Like he always wanted to know where I was going, who I was going with, and excreta." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Do you know where he is now?" Gibbs hoped.

"Well today is Thursday around three in the afternoon. He's probably hanging out in the quad, watching pirated movies, like he always does." Emma answered.

"Oh yeah, what was that second thing you had tell me?" Gibbs asked, suddenly remembering.

"Oh, it can wait." Emma squirmed. Gibbs gave her his famous stare, prompting her to stare at the table.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"It's pretty random, but I thought you might want to know because you're probably wondering about my dad." Emma whispered.

"And why is it important right now?"

"It's important because you were probably wondering why Tim was so excited to see me. That and you guys probably came to the conclusion that I came to him so he could protect me." Emma replied.

"Ok, I'm waiting."

"I came to see Tim because he's my dad."

/NCIS kicks butt!/

Tony and Ziva stood in the observation room, open-mouthed and staring at Tim.

"She is your daughter, yes?" Ziva asked. Tim silently nodded.

"Oh man, Gibbs is going to kill you. But I can't believe you actually have a kid! Let alone a 17 year old kid!" Tony exclaimed.

"That is why you were so biased." Ziva noticed. Before Tim could respond, Gibbs came rushing in.

"McGee, come with me. There's something we need to discuss." Gibbs informed him. Tim gulped, dreading the coming talk, but he followed Gibbs to the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Gibbs turned the power off.

"You have a daughter? And you didn't say anything because?" Gibbs glared at Tim.

"Because she was a suspect! If I said anything, we wouldn't have gotten the case! The director would've assigned it to another team and I had to know what happened!" Tim explained.

"I wouldn't have told the director. But you should have told me." Gibbs muttered.

"I couldn't take a chance on Emma, Boss. She's my daughter and I haven't seen her in like 16 years. When she became a suspect, I absolutely had to know what happened."

"Apology accepted." Gibbs relented. "But why haven't you seen her in 16 years?"

"It's a long story."


	4. We Got Him

This is going to sound really random but right now my allergies are killing me. Ok, now that we got that out there, I will continue on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and all that jazz.

Tony and Ziva were waiting in the observation room, in complete silence.

"This is crazy. McGee has a daughter?" Tony thought aloud.

"Though I agree it is crazy, it is not impossible." Ziva admitted.

"Well obviously not. Example A is right in there." Tony pointed to Emma, who was still in the interrogation room but was now laying on the table, whispering to herself.

"She looks like McGee." Ziva observed.

"Now that you mention it, she does have his eye color. And his geeky smarts." Tony smirked. Gibbs and Tim had strolled in and Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm geeky." Tim stated.

"Whatever you say McFather." Tony laughed. Gibbs gave him a death glare. "Right, shutting up Boss."

"Tony, McGee, grab your gear. We're going to get Demetri Reynolds. Ziva, you stay behind and keep Emma entertained." Gibbs demanded.

/NCIS/

Emma was singing to herself, trying to keep herself entertained. Despite being happy that they finally realized it wasn't her that killed Isaac, she was still insanely bored. Until Ziva walked in, that is.

"Hello Emma." Ziva greeted her.

"Hi Agent David."

"Please, just call me Ziva."

"That's a very pretty name. Not too popular." Emma told her.

"Neither is 'Emmalynn'" Ziva remarked.

"Yeah, I know. But it's the name my parents agreed on, so I didn't really have a say in it. So what'd they send you in for? To ask me more questions? Or to accuse me?" Emma muttered.

"None of those. They sent me in to entertain you." Ziva answered.

"Well that was nice of them." Emma sat up. "I should probably get off the table."

"It is fine. I'll just sit over here. Why don't you tell me about yourself? I didn't know that Tim had a daughter, and I would like to get to know you." Ziva stated.

"There's not much to tell. You guys probably did a background check on me." Emma replied.

"I am sure there is something interesting about you."

"Well, I live with my best friend, Brynn. She moved here with me so she could go to the same college." Emma said.

"I heard that you are working as a waitress part time?" Ziva remembered.

"Yeah, college isn't cheap so I had to take up the first job I could. I take a lot of odd jobs in my spare time so I don't get behind in college payments." Emma admitted.

"Maybe your dad could help? He's a very famous author." Ziva offered.

"He's an author? I didn't know that." Emma mused.

"Yes, he is a very good one too. He writes under the name 'Thom E. Gemcity'" Ziva grinned.

"That is an interesting name." Emma laughed. "Do you have a copy? I figure that I'll be in here for a while and it'd be cool to read the book."

"I will go get you a copy."

/NCIS/

The male agents of Team Gibbs were walking down the quad when they spotted Reynolds.

"That's him!" Tim exclaimed. He was about to take off running, but DiNozzo held him back.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Probie." Tony joked.

"Are you two done playing idiots? Let's go grab him." Gibbs walked off. Reynolds was, like Emma said, sitting on the ground and had his laptop with him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reynolds. We're NCIS agents, and we're going to need you to come with us." Tony told him. Demetri looked between all the agents before ditching his laptop and running away. But the agents caught him just in time.

"You know, running away just makes you look guiltier." Tim informed him.

"I could have outrun you!" Demetri shouted.

"Hold on there Cowboy. Quit fighting and get in the car. I would also recommend that you stay away from Agent McGee." Tony acknowledged.

/NCIS/

"So what is your conclusion about the book?" Ziva asked Emma. Emma had finished the book in thirty minutes and was now sipping on a smoothie.

"Though I am a bit biased, it was excellent. The characters were obviously based on your team, but in many ways they were different." Emma addressed the fact. Ziva was about to reply but her phone started ringing.

"It is David." Ziva answered her phone. After a couple 'yes sirs' and 'many nods, Ziva hung up.

"So what's the news?" Emma wondered.

"They got Reynolds and are bringing him in now. You are free to go." Ziva said. Emma jumped up and started heading towards the door.

"I am so late for work." Emma mumbled.

/NCIS/

The team took a chance and let Tim interrogate Reynolds. Tim walked in slowly and sat down at the table.

"I want a lawyer." Demetri told him.

"I will get you one, but first I just want to have a little chat."

"About what?" Demetri was suspicious.

"Isaac Locke."

"I never killed him!" Demetri lied.

"I never said he was dead." Tim smirked. Demetri frowned and mentally slapped himself.

"Ok, I admit it: I killed him. But it was for a got reason!"

"I'm listening."

"He abused his daughter, and she didn't deserve it. I'm her boyfriend and I had to protect her." Demetri insisted.

"Funny, she never said that you were her boyfriend." Tim remembered.

Reynolds laughed, "That's Emma for you. Always denying it."

"In fact, she called you weird and said that you were too overprotective." Tim said. All the color drained from Reynolds' face.

"That's not true. She loves me! And I love her!" Demetri tried.

"I don't believe you." Tim replied before walking out.

In the observation room, Tony and Gibbs watched as Tim walked out and Demetri started yelling that Emma loved him.

"Well handled, Tim." Gibbs whispered.

A/N: So there you have it. The next chapter will probably be the epilogue, or I could possibly just continue the story. If I do continue the story, it will probably be about Emma and Tim's father/daughter relationship. But that's for you guys to decide ;)

Reviews make me smile!

Love, Sarah


	5. Good Life

Here I am again! Thought I'd type a chapter tonight, since I have nothing better to do. Shout out to all of the reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

After writing their reports, team Gibbs (Abby, Ducky, and Palmer included) all headed to the diner where Emma worked. Tim had even called his sister, Sarah, to invite her.

They were getting ready to walk in, when they spotted Emma reading a book and wiping down a table at the same time.

"Is that her, Tim?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, that's her alright." Tim smiled.

"Timmy, she's very pretty." Abby observed.

"She must get that from her mom." Tony joked, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Gibbs and an elbow in the ribs from Ziva.

"I think she is very bright and pretty, McGee." Ziva announced.

"Thank you, Ziva. I agree." Tim responded before walking in to the mostly empty diner.

"_Nobody holds a candle to me in my red high heels!_" Emma sang, not looking up from her book. "I will be with you folks in just a second."

"Emma!" Brynn hissed, from behind the counter.

"What, Brynn?" Emma looked at her.

"Isn't that him?" Brynn wondered, pointing to Tim. It was then that Emma finally saw who all walked into the diner, and broke into a grin.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't know that NCIS agents had time to take a coffee break." Emma laughed.

"We figured since we finished the case that we deserve a good cup of coffee." Tim responded, also grinning.

"Well you guys are in luck. We have the best coffee around." Emma answered, running up to Tim and giving him a quick hug.

"Do you guys have good pie? I've been craving pie lately, and I don't know why. Tony mused, earning himself yet another smack on the back of the head. "Sorry Boss, I was just thinking aloud."

"Actually, we have excellent pie. I recommend the strawberry pie, which is freshly made every day, by Henry." Emma told him.

"So can we sit down?" Gibbs wondered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go right ahead. I will back with your menus." Emma walked off.

"She kind of reminds me of you." Sarah told Tim.

"Yes, she seems to be a proper lad, like yourself, Timothy." Ducky remarked.

"Gee Timmy, she hasn't seen you in all these years and she still acts like you." Abby laughed, taking a seat at a near-by table. The group followed her actions and also sat down. A few seconds late, Emma came back with a menu for each of them.

"Where are my manners? Ems, this is my sister, Sarah, our medical examiner Ducky, and his assistant, Palmer." Tim motioned to each.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Emma, as you probably know." Emma chuckled. "That's Brynn, and that's Henry. Luke and Toby already left." Emma pointed to her two co-workers.

"Hey, listen, could you just bring me out a sample of each kind of pie?" Tony wondered, receiving some odd looks.

"I can do that, Tony." Emma strolled off to the kitchen.

"So that's your dad?" Henry asked.

"That's him." Emma replied, not paying attention.

"When can I talk to him?" Henry wondered. Emma's head snapped up.

"Oh no you don't, Henry. He doesn't even know that I'm dating anyone. Besides, do you really want to meet my dad when he's with he's with his co-workers?" Emma smirked.

"Why not? It's better now than later." Henry retorted.

"They carry around guns." Emma informed him. "You can talk to him some other time. Right now, I have to go take Agent DiNozzo his pies."

The team was too busy in their conversation about Tony's current pie obsession to notice Emma walk up to them.

"Maybe it's because of that dream you had last week? The one where you dreamt of working at a pie factory!" Abby suggested. Emma laughed, causing them to look at her.

"I'm sorry; I just find it funny that you actually had a dream of working in a pie factory." Emma laughed again. She sat the tray of slices of pie in front of Tony, but not before Tim and Palmer grabbed some.

"Not fair, guys. I've been craving pie since this morning." Tony grumbled.

"Do you think we could get some coffee?" Palmer hoped.

"Yes sir, I can handle that." Emma pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I thought you were going to get us some coffee." Tim reminded her.

"Brynn, I'm taking my break now. Could you bring us nine cups of coffee?" Emma called out. Brynn moved from her spot behind the counter and started muttering. Tim shook his head. "What? I get two breaks a day, and I decided that I'm going to take one now so I can talk to you guys."

"I never said a word." Tim laughed.

"How is the pie, Tony?" Ziva asked Tony, who was currently shoving a piece of peanut butter pie in his face. He tried to talk but the sound was muffled so he held his hand up.

"It's magical." Tony responded after he finished his pie. The team laughed simultaneously.

"Here's your coffee." Brynn handed it out.

"Thank you Brynn-Brynn." Emma smiled.

"You owe me." Brynn muttered, walking away. Tim and Emma both cooled down their coffee by blowing on it in short bursts, the team discovered.

"Why are you staring at me?" Emma demanded, looking up.

"Nothing, it's just that you act a lot like Tim." Abby noted.

"Like father, like daughter." Sarah reminded them.

"You have a very good point, my dear. This reminds me of one of uncles…" Ducky trailed off. Emma laughed and then noticed the song playing.

"This is a good song for this moment." Emma told them. They all stopped and listened to the song, "_This could really be a good life_"

A/N: I don't own the songs! ("Red High Heels" by Kellie Pickler, "Good Life" by OneRepublic.)

Next chapter should be up soon-ish.

Love, Sarah


	6. Never The Same

I've been slacking this week! Well, what do you expect when it's your Aunt's birthday and your brother's graduation all in one week? That, and the fact that chapter five didn't get ANY reviews (I'm not gonna lie) made me slightly sad.

Also, I realized I didn't include Abby's reaction! How crazy is that? I will fix chapter five to include her reaction when I post chapter seven. I don't have enough time today, because I really should start getting ready for prom…

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own NCIS, nor have I ever claimed to. That sucks….

Never The Same

After sitting at the diner for some time, the team all dispersed home. Tim was the exception, for he was waiting for Emma to get done cleaning and locking up.

"Hey, can we stop at my apartment before we go to yours? I need to grab a few things." Emma asked.

"That's fine." Tim responded, not paying attention. He had no idea how the night would go. He hadn't seen his daughter in 16 years and now she was staying the night at his place. What were they even going to talk about?

"Are you ok? You seem preoccupied." Emma observed.

"Yeah, my mind is just going a mile a minute, I guess." Tim grinned.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes Brynn or Henry will have to yell at me so I snap out of him." Emma told him.

"Gee, could that be because when you get preoccupied you go into your own magical land?" Brynn said sarcastically, coming up behind Emma.

"Not my fault!" Emma defended herself.

"Yeah, whatever you say Emmy. I'll see you tomorrow." Brynn walked out.

"You two seem close." Tim noted.

"Brynn has been my best friend since like first grade." Emma replied. "I'm ready to go. Let's roll." Emma strolled out. Tim followed her, thinking about how much Emma and her mom was alike.

/NCIS/

It was well past midnight when Emma finally decided she should head to bead.

"What? I demand a rematch! How did you even learn to play poker like that?" Tim wondered.

"One of mom's boyfriends worked at a casino. He taught me how to play." Emma explained, shrugging. Tim was quiet for a few minutes.

"Ems, how did your mom die?" Tim asked quietly.

"She had a brain aneurism, and she died in her sleep" Emma answered, fiddling with her thumbs. Tim nodded, understanding that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. Where am I sleeping?" Emma changed the subject to something much lighter.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I'll be on the couch." Tim informed her.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. I don't mind." Emma insisted.

"That's ok. Just go ahead and sleep on my bed. And I hope you don't mind, but Jethro will probably sleep up there with you." Tim smirked. Jethro, who was lying on the couch, opened his eyes and looked tiredly at them. Emma laughed at the dog's obvious tiredness.

"Fine," Emma relented. "But I refuse to let Jethro have all of the blankets." Jethro started wagging his tail.

"Good luck with that."

/NCIS/

Luckily, Emma's professors gave her the next week off, considering she was a model student, so she ended up going to work with Tim.

The elevator doors opened up and they walked to Tim's desk.

"Well look who's here! It's the McFather-McDaughter combo!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hello Tony." Emma acknowledged him.

"Hello Emma." Ziva greeted her.

"Hey Ziva." Emma grinned. "It's nice to see you guys again."

"I need to come up with some nicknames for you." Tony mused. "Maybe I'll call you Shorty!"

"Tony, she's actually pretty tall." Tim reminded him.

"I see that Elf Lord, but out of the four times I've seen her, she wore short shorts three of those time, like she is today." Tony said. Emma, meanwhile, was laughing.

"What is so funny?" Ziva wondered.

"He called you Elf Lord." Emma panted between laughs. Tim rolled his eyes.

"We have a case. Dead sailor found in a dumpster." Gibbs appeared out of thin air.

"Oh, no. Again, Boss?" DiNozzo groaned.

"What are you groaning about? At least now you don't have to sit at your desk all day." Gibbs shook his head, before turning to Emma. "You can stay down in Abby's lab."

"Sweet, I like Abby."

Emma headed downstairs to Abby's lab before stopping at the doorway because of the loud music.

"Abby?" Emma called out. Abby turned and saw her visitor before turning down the music.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" Abby hugged her.

"Well I have the week off of school so I came to work with Tim." Emma replied, staring at the giant Caf-Pow! Cup by Abby.

"What _is_ that?" Emma questioned.

"It's Caf-Pow! It will change your life!"


	7. CafPow! Mayhem

Geez, I've gone a while without updating, shame on me. But have no fear! I will be updating today and tomorrow if everything works out the way I want it to (which with my luck, may not happen. Fail.).

Also, I'm in the process of rewriting chapter five to include Abby's reaction. Well, that and I thought the ending was really kind of dorky. What do you expect? I'm a dorky person.

Disclaimer: I don't NCIS obviously.

It was around three in the morning when the team finally finished the case, and everyone was exhausted. After a caffeine overload from the Caf-Pow! Emma had crashed on the futon in Abby's lab a while ago.

"Hey Abs, where's Emma?" Tim asked, walking into the lab. Abby quickly shushed him and pointed to the futon. Emma was curled up on her side hugging Bert the hippo. Tim grinned as Abby snapped some pictures.

"I gave her some Caf-Pow! And I guess she just couldn't handle the caffeine because she just kind of gave out." Abby whispered to Tim.

"That's fine. She's probably really tired; we didn't go to bed until around one." Tim whispered back before nudging Emma, who groaned before rolling over. "Ems, it's time to go."

"Leave me here. It's a building full of agents, I'll be safe." Emma muttered. Tim chuckled.

"Sorry Emma, I can't do that. C'mon, you can sleep in car." Tim offered.

"Car isn't comfy." Emma complained.

"It's not that bad. Let's go, Ems." Emma groaned and held her arms out, much to Tim's confusion.

"Carry me. I'm not going if I actually have to get up." Emma explained, still half-asleep. Tim smirked and picked up his daughter.

"Sorry Timmy, I didn't realize she would crash." Abby told him.

"It's fine, Abby." Tim replied, giving Abby a kiss on the cheek. "Would you like to walk out with us?"

"I'd love to." Abby smiled.

"Great. Just let me run back up to my desk because I've seem to have forgotten my keys." Tim noted.

/NCIS/

As they approached Tim's desk, Tony noticed McGee carrying Emma.

"And I thought teenagers stayed up all night." Tony laughed.

"I gave her Caf-Pow!" Abby informed him. Just then Ziva and Gibbs noticed Emma in Tim's arms.

"It looks like she is sleeping like a stone." Ziva observed.

"_Rock_, Ziva. It's 'sleeping like a rock'" Tony corrected, which earned him a Gibbs slap.

"Are you guys leaving too?" Abby wondered.

"Yeah, I'm dead on my feet." Tony replied.

"Goodie! We can all walk out together." Abby grinned.

/NCIS/

Once on the elevator, Emma began to stir.

"I hate glue." Emma muttered, half-awake. The team exchanged some looks.

"Go back to sleep Emma." Tim whispered.

"I liked hanging out with Abby today." Emma told him, much to the delight of Abby.

"Maybe you can hang out with her some other time, just rest for now." Tim responded.

"When are you two going to date?" Emma asked, still in la-la land. Tim and Abby both blushed, and Gibbs started chuckling.

"Em, I'm never giving you Caf-Pow! again." Tim mumbled.

"And why don't Tony and Ziva get together?" Emma added. This time Tony and Ziva blushed.

"I worry about you…" Tim muttered. Thankfully, the elevator had reached their stop. They all awkwardly stepped out of the elevator.

/NCIS/

After Tim had gotten ready for bed and checked on Emma, he heard a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw that it was Abby standing at the door.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" Tim wondered, yanking the door open.

"I was thinking about what Emma said, and I realized that maybe she's right. Maybe we should date again." Abby explained, not meeting eye contact. Tim grinned before kissing her.

"I agree" Tim whispered in her ear.

/NCIS/

Emma walked out of her dad's bedroom to grab a water bottle for her morning run when she spotted her dad and Abby laying on the couch asleep, cuddled together. She grinned broadly before taking her phone out and snapping a few pictures.


	8. Blackmail Is Fun

So lately I've been writing shorter chapters, my bad. Don't worry though; I have plenty of time tonight so I'm planning on making this a long-ish chapter! That is, if I don't fall asleep while I'm typing again. Darn drowsiness…

Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this? I don't own NCIS.

Emma had just started her morning her morning run when she heard a voice behind her.

"Look! It's Shorty!" Tony called out. Emma turned to find Tony and Ziva behind her. They were also running.

"Good morning." Emma grinned.

"Mind if we run with you?" Ziva asked, also smiling.

"Not at all, in fact I'd enjoy the company. It's my first exploring in D.C. so I don't know where everything is." Emma told them.

"After we run, we can go grab some breakfast at this great place I know." Tony offered.

"That'd be wonderful. As much as I love my dad, he can't cook to save his life." Emma answered.

They ran in silence for a few minutes until Emma's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her bra, much to the embarrassment of Tony, and saw it was Henry.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" Emma picked up.

"_Hi Ems, I was wondering what you're doing for lunch this afternoon?_" Henry wondered.

"Well I was going to meet up with Brynn and then we were going to see a movie. But you're welcome to join us." Emma suggested.

"_I might just have to take you up on that offer. However, I don't think that Brynn will be too thrilled about me joining in._" Henry reminded her.

"She's just protective of me. I'm the same way about her." Emma replied, smirking.

"_Yeah, I've noticed. She's threatened to stab me if I hurt you._" Henry shuttered.

"That sounds like Brynn. Listen, I've got to go. I'm running." Emma explained.

"_In that case, I'll let you get back to that. Love you."_

"You too." Emma responded, casting a sideways glance at Tony and Ziva, who were trying to look like they weren't eavesdropping.

"_You're with your dad, aren't you?" _Henry guessed.

"Close but no cigar. I'll see you at lunch." Emma answered and hung up.

"Sound like you got plans this afternoon." Tony observed.

"I guess so. Brynn, Henry, and I are all going to eat lunch that a catch a movie." Emma told him.

"Shouldn't you be going to work?" Ziva remembered.

"Nah, I took the week off to spend some time with my dad." Emma panted, before coming to a halt and tried to catch her breath.

"That's nice. How come you guys haven't talked in all these years?" Tony tried to pry. Emma smiled at him.

"I'll tell you over breakfast. For right now, let's just run. You could use some practice; you're getting old." Emma joked. Tony feigned hurt and Ziva just laughed.

/NCIS/

Tony, Ziva, and Emma were all sitting in a small diner, waiting on their food when once again Emma's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ems, where are you?" Tim asked.

"Well I went on my morning run and ran into Tony and Ziva, so we decided to grab some breakfast together." Emma explained.

"See? I told you she was ok." Abby said in the background.

"Gee, Tim, who's that?" Emma asked, trying to sound innocent.

"That's Abby. And before you say anything, don't say anything to Tony or Ziva!" Tim exclaimed. Emma smirked.

"Why is that?" Emma wondered.

"Because of rule 12!" Tim answered.

"Whatever you say." Emma laughed.

"I'll see you when you get back. Love you." Emma could almost see Tim rolling his eyes at her.

"I love you too." Emma hung up.

"I am assuming that was your dad?" Ziva guessed.

"Yeah, he just wondered where I was. Being his typical worry-wart self." Emma joked.

"Speaking of your dad, you never answered my question." Tony remembered.

"The reason why we haven't talked in all these years?" Emma questioned. Tony nodded. "I don't know. Probably because he didn't know where I was."

"What do you mean?" Tony sipped his coffee.

"I was born during my dad's sophomore year of college. He had a full ride to MIT because of him being so smart. Well, my mom didn't want him to give that all up so she went behind his back and took me to North Carolina without telling him." Emma told them before taking a few bites of her eggs.

"And?" Tony prodded.

"He said he tried many times to find me but my mom wouldn't allow it. You see, Tim was from a traditional sort of family where having a child out of wedlock was frowned upon, so my mom didn't let him see me because she was afraid his family would freak about me and disown him." Emma finished.

"That's slightly depressing." Tony noted.

"I agree. You must have been down in the dunks." Ziva added. Emma stared at her.

"She means down in the dumps." Tony corrected her. Emma nodded, now understanding what Ziva had meant.

"Oh, I also meant to apologize!" Emma remembered.

"For what?" they asked.

"For embarrassing you last night," Emma explained. "I was way out of line. Though, it wasn't my fault. Technically it's my mom's fault because I inherited the sleep talking from her."

"It is fine." Ziva forgave her.

"Yeah, it was actually pretty funny." Tony grinned. Emma smiled as well and began digging into her breakfast.

/NCIS/

Emma again came to work with her dad that day. And once again Emma found herself hanging out in Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby." Emma walked.

"Hi Emma! Long time no see." Abby joked.

"No kidding, I just saw you like an hour ago." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, about that-"

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone." Emma interrupted. Abby breathed a sigh of relief. "I did, however, take some pictures."

"Of what?" Tim wondered, coming up behind Emma.

"Yeah, of what?" Abby asked.

"Don't worry, just of you two cuddling this morning." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What? Delete those! What if Tony or Gibbs sees those?" Tim reminded her.

"They're going to find out eventually." Emma defended herself. "Besides, they're nothing bad." Emma held up her phone to show Tim and Abby one of the pictures. Abby was laying on her side with her arm on Tim's, who was lying on his back, stomach. He had his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but Gibbs could see that." Abby worried.

"Ems, delete those pictures." Tim warned.

"And why is that?"

/NCIS/

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs wondered, walking into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"He went to see Abby like 15 minutes ago." Tony responded.

"Perhaps we should go see what is taking him so long?" Ziva suggested.

"There's nothing better to do. We don't even have a case." Gibbs answered, already heading down to the lab, Tony and Ziva closely at his heels.

When they got down to the lab they heard yelling.

"Listen! It sounds like Emma." Tony whispered.

"Rape! Rape!" Emma yelled. The team looked at each other before pulling out their guns and quickly entering the lab. Emma was up on Tim's back like he was giving her a piggy back, holding her cell phone up in the air, which Tim and Abby were trying to grab from her. Tim immediately noticed that the team had entered and accidently dropped Emma to the ground.

"Boss." Tim observed.

"Ouch." Emma groaned from the ground. Tim turned, gasped, and quickly helped her up.

"Sorry Ems." Tim muttered.

"What was that all about?" Gibbs wondered, smiling slightly.

"Nothing!" Tim, Abby, and Emma answered simultaneously.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! It was actually pretty fun to write.**

**Who else can't wait for the new episode tomorrow? It's the season finale, so you know it's going to be a goody. **

**Love, Sarah**


	9. The HeadHoncho isn't too happy

Ok, so sorry about the delay in writing! I was going to type this Sunday night but then I saw that OneRepublic was performing at the Billboard Awards. Well, as you can tell, that didn't work out. And then when I was typing this Monday night, the electricity went out! It came back on for a few hours Tuesday and then went back out. Same with Wednesday… ultimate fail. Luckily, it came back on today! Let's just hope it doesn't do that again…

Disclaimer: Let me check….Nope I don't own NCIS. Nor have I ever for that matter. I do own the DVDs though!

"Are you sure? That definitely looked like something was going on." Tony observed.

"Yes, I agree. Something is out." Ziva added.

"Something is _up_." They all corrected her.

"Same thing!" Ziva shouted.

"Back to the point, what was going on?" Gibbs smirked. Tim and Abby looked at each other.

"I was blackmailing them." Emma admitted, smiling.

"About what?" Tony wondered. Tim's own daughter was blackmailing him? This had to be good.

"Oh, I have-" Before Emma could finish the sentence, Tim clamped a hand down on her mouth, much to her chagrin.

"Emmalynn!" Tim hissed. Emma smirked at the fact he was calling her by her full name.

"-to pee." Emma finished. By the looks the team exchanged, Emma could tell that they weren't exactly convinced.

"That's not what you were going to say." Tony stated.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." Emma shrugged.

"What were you blackmailing them about?" Gibbs wondered. Emma looked at Tim, who gave her a warning look.

"Oh, they thought they broke a computer, but they didn't." Emma lied. Thankfully, this time the team was convinced.

"They better not have." Vance, who had been in the doorway for a while now, told them.

"Director Vance," Tim started, "we didn't break a computer."

"Good to know, Agent McGee." Vance retorted before walking into the lab. Emma cringed, wondering how much of that conversation the Head-Honcho had heard.

"When were you going to tell me that the girl-" Vance started, only to be cut off by Emma.

"Excuse me? I am a woman, thank you very much." Emma reminded him. She sheepishly looked at the floor when Vance glared at her.

"As I was saying, when were you going to tell me that the _woman,_ who was our prime suspect for a while, was Agent McGee's daughter?" Vance asked. Emma stole a glance at Tim out of the side of her eye. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Busted." Emma muttered.

"We just hadn't got around to it yet." Gibbs responded, breaking the short yet awkward silence.

"Hadn't got around to it? I should have been informed of this as soon as you found out!" Vance shouted, making both Tim and Emma cringe. "Agents Gibbs and McGee: my office, now." Gibbs and McGee walked off.

"That's not good." Emma worried.

"It'll be fine." Tony told her. "Vance isn't completely heartless."

"Was that supposed to help me feel better? If so, it didn't work." Emma replied.

"Don't worry; I am sure that Vance will understand the situation McGee was in." Ziva added.

"I hope you're right." Emma mumbled.

"It's ok Ems, Timmy will be fine." Abby stated cheerfully.

"Thanks Abs. Oh and I'm sorry for blackmailing." Emma admitted.

"No worries, you're forgiven." Abby told her. Emma grinned.

"Thank you."

A/N: So I'm thinking about possibly writing another chapter tomorrow, that is if the power doesn't go out again.

Also, if you've lost interest in the story, have no fear. I have an idea for some upcoming chapters =]

Sorry if they seemed out of character a little bit. I'm not too good with writing Vance.

Love, Sarah.


	10. Grandparents

A/N: Hello all! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I had a horrible case of writer's block. I meant to update this last week but I managed to sprain my ankle, and I didn't really feel like writing. Well, that and the doctor put me on crutches and I'm still trying to figure out how to use them properly, so that's been taking up my time (if you've seen me, you would know that I am in no way coordinated or have any balance what so ever, so throw in some crutches and I'm like walking disaster area. I've already nearly fallen over twice today alone, and I've accidently hit my friend with my crutch….).

Disclaimer: I thought we went over this already? I do NOT own NCIS.

Grandparents

Tim and Gibbs made their way down from the Director's office, both feeling happy that the Director hadn't reamed them for not telling him the truth about Emma.

"How'd it go?" Emma demanded once she spotted Tim. She had been sitting at Tim's desk but when she saw her dad approached she quickly popped up.

"Yeah McTroubleMaker, are you still on Director Vance's bad side?" DiNozzo inquired.

"It went fine. And no, I'm not still on his bad side." Tony responded.

Abby, who was standing by Gibbs' desk breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank Heavens!" And with that, she threw her arms around Tim and hugged him.

"Well I guess those pictures are redundant." Emma smirked. Tony and Ziva exchanged glances.

"What pictures?" Ziva wondered.

"Nothing!" Tim insisted, pulling away from Abby.

"What were the pictures _of_?" Tony thought aloud.

"Nothing!" Tim repeated. All of a sudden everyone started talking out loud and Gibbs whistled.

"Hey! Get back to work. We're not paying you to gossip." Gibbs said, shaking his head. Things settled down and everyone muttered their apologies before going back to work.

/NCIS/

A few days had passed since the "bullpen incident" as Emma had began to call it. Things were relatively quiet in the office, well except for Tony going on about the date he had the previous night.

Tony was sitting on the edge of Tim's desk, explaining what happened. Tim wasn't really paying much attention- he was proofreading his paperwork yet again- but nodded and agree at what he thought were the right moments. _Geez, I feel like we're married, _Tim thought.

"But man, McGee, I'm telling you: she was hot! So I was just like 'The night doesn't have to be over. We could continue this at my place.' and her phone rang." Tony described.

Tim nodded again.

"And it was her boyfriend wondering where she was! I felt like an idiot!" Tony groaned. Ziva started laughing at her desk.

"So, you were going out with a stolen woman the whole time." Ziva noted, still laughing.

"It's _taken_, Zee. I was going out with a _taken _woman. And it's not funny!" Tony whined.

"You want some cheese with that whine, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, walking to his desk.

The three agents stood up and started to grab their gear, waiting for Gibbs to inform them of a case.

"We don't have a case." Gibbs announced. They all grumbled before sitting back down.

"And I though murder never takes a holiday." Tim mumbled, before feeling a crumpled paper hit his head. "Hey!"

"McGoo!" Tony stage whispered.

"Yes, Tony?" McGee responded, not even looking up.

"Who are those people over there?" Tony wondered.

"I don't know who they-" McGee cut off when he looked up at the elderly couple approaching. He quickly stood up, "Mom? Dad?"

"Timothy!" Mrs. McGee called out, running up to Tim to give him a hug. It took a couple of seconds for Tim to react, but he hugged her back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"We came to surprise you, Tim." Mr. McGee answered. Hearing Tony clear his throat, Tim turned to find the team waiting expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs: these are my parents Jack and Susan." Tim explained.

"Oh ho, and so we meet the young Probie's parents." Tony mused, causing Tim to roll his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything, however, they were interrupted by the elevator dinging and Emma running towards them.

"I did it! I did it! I knew that essay would kick butt!" Emma cheered happily before dancing around. Tim shot her a look that said "These people don't know who you are…" and Emma instantly calmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was looking for my dad but I guess I have the wrong floor again." Emma clicked her tongue. "Sorry for interrupting you guys." She gave a little wave and headed back to the elevator, grumbling all the way.

Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs all exchanged glances, wondering what that was all about.

"Um, follow me and I'll take you on the tour." Tim told his parents before heading out of the bullpen, leaving a rather confused team.

A/N: In the next chapter I will have Tim showing his parents around NCIS and I will explain why Tim shooed Emma off.

Love,

Sarah


	11. An Answer Would Be Nice

Hello there! My gosh, it's been a while since I've updated. But hey, I'm updating today.

Sorry for the delay though, things were insane this summer. And the sad part is that my family didn't even go on vacation! But I'm getting back in to a schedule (I swear I have A.D.D.) so don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I have the DVDs though, if that counts for anything…

An Answer Would Be Nice

Tim grinned when he and his parents made their way into the lab. Abby was going to be surprised when she met them. Now, if only he could figure out a way to tell his parents that he and Abby were dating…

"Hey, Abs." Tim called out when they entered her domain. Abby, who was standing with her back toward them, grinned.

"Hi Timmy! So I was thinking about our date ton-" Abby stopped short once she saw an older couple standing next to Tim.

Tim shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable. "Um, Abby, these are my parents Jack and Susan."

"Oh. Hello." Abby waved shyly, as if she were a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's very nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you." Susan admitted before giving Abby a gentle hug. Abby smiled and returned the hug willingly, all awkwardness gone.

"Have you now?" Abby asked as she raised an eyebrow at Tim.

"Nothing bad, of course." Susan reassured her, as she pulled back.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Jack said. He stuck his hand out for Abby to shake, but in normal Abby fashion, she pulled him into a hug. Jack was a little startled at first but quickly recovered and hugged her back. Tim tried and failed to stifle his laugh.

"So, is it safe to assume that you two are dating?" Susan wondered. Tim blushed and nodded.

"It's about time." The Senior McGee muttered.

"Tell me about it." Susan agreed.

"I like your parents." Abby told Tim. She turned to his parents, "You two should join us for dinner tonight."

Tim smirked while he listened to his girlfriend and his parents make dinner plans. Now all he had to do was tell his parents about Emma…

_This ought to be interesting… _Tim thought.

/NCIS/

After leading his parents out of NCIS, Tim returned to the bullpen to finish up on his work. But even before he reached his desk, he spotted Emma sitting on his desk reading a book. He dreaded having to explain why he shooed her off.

"Hey, Probie. Did the McParents leave?" Tony questioned.

"Yes." Tim answered.

"Good." Emma responded, slamming her book shut. "Now you can explain why you were all rude to me.

Tim cringed.

"Yes, McGee, what was that all above?" Ziva inquired.

"_About, _Ziva, the saying is 'what was that all about?'." Tony scolded her, making Ziva groan.

It's a long story." Tim stated.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we don't have a case." Gibbs piped in. Tim muttered under his breath

"Campfire!" Tony announced, pulling his chair to the spot between the four desks. The others reluctantly agreed and rolled their chairs near his. Emma sat on the floor between her dad and Tony.

"You better have a good answer." Emma muttered.

"Ok, spill Probe-alicious!" Tony demanded.

"Hey Ems, didn't you have something to tell me?" McGee asked.

"Nice try, Smarty Pants. If you try and change the subject again, I will have Ziva kill you with a paperclip." Emma threatened.

"I know 18 different ways." Ziva reminded her.

"Get back on track!" Gibbs barked, causing the team to shut up.

"I was rude to you because…because my parents don't know about you." Tim whispered slowly. Emma's jaw dropped slightly.

"How did you manage that?" Tony wondered.

"I never told them." Tim responded.

"You never told them about your own daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"They would have freaked out!" McGee insisted.

"How did you hide it from them?" Ziva said

"Michelle had moved to Cambridge to be closer to me while I was at MIT, so my parents never really saw her. And I honestly was going to tell them about Emma but by the time I got around to it, Michelle had already moved and taken Emma with her." Tim explained.

"So, for the past 17 years, they haven't known about me?" Emma shouted, standing up angrily.

"Ems..." Tim started. Emma ignored him and stormed off to the stairwell.

"Uh-oh." DiNozzo murmured. Ziva shot him a look.

McGee glanced desperately at Gibbs.

"Give her time to cool off." Gibbs told him. Tim groaned and sat down.

/NCIS/

After cooling down a little bit, Emma finally understood why Tim had kept her a secret from his parents. Emma even decided that she probably would've done the same thing if she were in his shoes.

So, after a while, she returned back to NCIS to apologize to Tim for getting upset with him.

When she went up to the bullpen, however, none of the team was there.

"Looking for someone, my dear?" Ducky asked, coming up behind Emma.

"Oh. Hello Ducky. I was just looking for my dad. Have you seen him around?" Emma hoped.

"It is to my understanding that they were having a very slow day working on cold cases so Gibbs treated them all to lunch." Ducky explained.

"Ah. I was just going to talk to my dad, but I guess I'll just leave him a note." Emma decided.

"Is everything alright, Emmalynn?" Ducky asked.

"You're like the only one who calls me by my full name." Emma laughed. "Yeah, I just kind of got mad at him and now I feel guilty about it."

"You must take after your father." Ducky observed, smiling.

"So I've been told." Emma said.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly was the reason you got upset at Timothy?"

"It's stupid. I got mad because his parents don't know about me." Emma told him, shaking her head.

"Oh dear, I can see why you were upset." Ducky murmured.

"Nah, it's stupid." Emma repeated.

"No, it's not. You felt like were a mistake that Timothy was ashamed of. It's completely understandable for you to feel that way. But I am certain that young Timothy feels guilty and upset at himself for hurting your feelings." Ducky said.

Emma, who had moved to Tim's desk to write him a sticky note, pondered this.

"Well, I best be getting back to Autopsy. Mr. Palmer is probably waiting on me. Good seeing you, my dear." Ducky spoke before leaving.

"Thanks Ducky!" Emma called out.

/NCIS/

Tim and the rest of the team had just gotten back from lunch when he spotted the purple sticky note on his computer screen.

"Who's that from McStickyNote? A secret admirer?" Tony wondered.

"It's probably just from Abby." Tim replied before looking at it. Written in slightly sloppy handwriting, Emma had written that she was sorry she got so upset and that he should stop by the diner so she could apologize in person. Tim smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about, McGee?" Ziva questioned.

"Just something Emma wrote." Tim responded, still smiling.

Gibbs just shook his head. He knew Emma and McGee would get it all worked out.

**A/N: Again, sorry for such a long wait. I feel terrible about that. But this is a fairly longish chapter so maybe that will help. I should be updating more regularly now.**

****Spoilers for season 9. So have you guys heard about the awesome guest stars that will be on NCIS this coming season? I'm so excited! Gibbs' dad will be back, as will Tony's. And Tim's grandma will be making an appearance (and she will spill some McGee family secrets…). And Abby will meet her brother too! I wonder if Abby's brother or Grandma McGee will tell Tim and Abby that they should finally get together…**

**Anywho, in the next chapter Tim will tell his parents about Emma and they will finally meet their granddaughter**

**Love,**

**Sarah**


	12. Here Goes Nothing

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own NCIS. But my birthday is coming up (hint, hint.) Just kidding.

Here Goes Nothing.

Tim ran his hand over his face. Currently he was standing in the men's restroom of the restaurant he was eating dinner in. He was debating on how to tell his parents about Emma. He had imagined at least a few hundred ways of telling them, but now that it was time, he was absolutely clueless.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked slightly stressed and a little pale. Of course he looked pale! He was just about to tell his parents that he has a 17 year old daughter.

After a few minutes of pacing, he decided it was finally time to face the music. He was nervous as heck, and didn't exactly have a good plan in his head, but he thought he would just let this one play out.

"About time," Abby commented jokingly, "We were about to send in the fire department to see if you fell in."

Tim smiled wryly.

"Tim, do you feel ok? You look sickly." Susan noted, narrowing her eyes at her son.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine." Tim answered. Though she didn't believe it, Susan didn't want to push him any farther.

The rest of dinner went by quickly. Tim, still unsure about telling his parents, didn't really eat. He mostly just pushed his food around his plate to make it seem like he ate. It was something he (like most other children) had learned at a young age and put it into good use.

"Something wrong, Tim?" Jack questioned. While his eyesight wasn't as good as it was a few years ago, he had noticed Tim becoming nervous.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Tim responded quietly.

"Anything," Susan replied.

Tim looked for Abby for support. She smiled softly and nodded. Tim looked back at his parents and sat up a little straighter.

"I have a daughter." Tim mumbled.

Jack and Susan glanced at each other.

"Excuse me?" Jack was sure he had misunderstood.

"I have a daughter." Tim repeated cautiously.

"When did this happen?" Jack wondered.

"I was in M.I.T., so a while ago…" Tim trailed off nervously.

"Oh, Timmy. Why didn't you tell us?" Susan sniffled slightly. Abby offered her a black tissue from her bag, which Susan accepted gratefully.

"I was a teen; I was scared." Tim told them.

"So she's been around this whole time?" Jack asked, his eyes watering.

"Well, not exactly. Michelle, that's her mom, left me because she felt having a baby would weigh me down. I just recently got back in touch with Emma." Tim explained slowly.

"Do you have a picture?" Susan hoped.

"Oh, I have good one." Abby snickered, pulling out her phone. Tim raised his eyebrow but Abby just shook her head. "Here it is."

The picture was one of Emma and Tim at the diner. They were sitting side by side. Neither one knew they were getting their picture taken, for they were looking an app on Emma's phone. Emma was smiling slightly while Tim just looked plain confused.

"She's so beautiful." Jack observed. Tim smiled.

"I know she is." Tim answered laughingly.

"What's her name?" Susan wondered.

"Emmalynn Savannah. But she likes being called 'Emma'." Tim said.

"How old is she?" Jack inquired.

"Seventeen," Abby replied quickly.

"Is she in school? What is going to go to college for?" Susan was no longer crying; instead she just wanted to know about her granddaughter.

"Do you want to meet her? The diner where she works is just a few blocks from here." Tim offered. He couldn't even get the full sentence out before his parents were ready to leave.

"I think that's a yes." Abby smiled.

"I'd say." Tim joked.

/NCIS/

"This is it." Tim stated. They stood outside the diner. Inside, they could see Brynn drying dishes.

"What are we waiting for? Let's move, people." Abby decided.

Tim led them into the nearly empty diner. Brynn looked up and smiled.

"Hello Agent McGee. Emma is on her break so she's grabbing her guitar. She should be back any second. Have a seat; I'll get you some menus." Brynn insisted, walking away.

"I didn't know she could play guitar." Abby murmured.

"Neither did I." Tim shrugged.

"Ok, so I love you Brynn, you're like my sister, but have you lost your mind? There is no way on this green earth I am going to go sing in front of everyone." Emma announced, coming out of the kitchen.

"That's her." Tim whispered to his parents as he pointed at Emma.

Her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she was wearing jeans and an M.I.T. shirt under her apron.

"Please?" Tim pleaded, sneaking up on her. Emma screamed slightly and swirled around.

"When did you get here?" Emma asked.

"Not long ago." Tim said.

"Well you scared the crap out of me." Emma informed him.

Tim smiled, "I know."

"I thought you were having dinner with your parents?" Emma remembered.

"I was, but now I'm here." Tim answered.

"Oh," Emma said absentmindedly. She pulled her guitar out of the case and sat on the counter, strumming a little.

"They know about you." Tim said.

Emma stiffened slightly, "You told them about me?"

Tim nodded.

"How did they take it?" Emma asked. She was rather scared of the answer. They could've taken it just fine or, on the other hand, they could have totally freaked out.

"Well, they're sitting right over there." Tim motioned to the table where his parents and Abby sat, smiling at them. Emma laughed and waved.

"So it went well, I take it?" Emma replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes. They want to meet you, Ems. That's why we're here." Tim told her.

"Hmm, it is my break. I think I can manage that." Emma joked, hopping off the counter.

"This is Emma." Tim said to his parents.

"Hello." Emma squeaked shyly.

Jack and Susan both got to their feet and before Emma knew it, she was engulfed in a hug. She could hear Susan crying slightly and felt herself tear up. Jack, too, was fighting back tears.

Tim glanced at Abby, both smiling. Yes, this was a good day indeed.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that. A lot has happened in my family. My sister-in-law miscarried, my brother got his car repossessed, my parents and I won't stop fighting … Things have not been going well.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I promise to try and write more often. The next chapter is basically a continuation of this.

Love,

Sarah


End file.
